Where oh where has my little dog gone?
by Misachan the Miroku Lover
Summary: spoiler of book 5. Sirius, after talking with harry and escaping prison, needs a place to hide. He finds shelter with an beautiful loving woman.He's not a petifile! she's nearly his age. chap 1 in a series. R&R. Chap 2 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

:Disclaimer- these characters are not mine but the story is so no stealing, blah blah blah and all that jazz… Read and enjoy! -:

"Where can a poor man go? What can he do?" The man stopped running and collapsed onto the sidewalk. The rain poured down his face and mixed with his tears."…Where can I hide? I have no place to go." Sirius asked himself. "I'm sorry Harry.." he mumbled. "You'll have to live with the Dursley's a little longer. I'll never be free!" he brought his knees to his chest and cried to himself. "I'll never get to see him again at this rate. I need to hide." He stopped to hear splashing footsteps coming toward him. He looked up to see a young women running to get out of the rain her hood was pulled over her head and she shielded her face from the cold wind. He watched her for a moment, then realizing that he still looked, and smelt, like a convicted murderer, morphed into his large, furry tailed self. He started to turn from her, but spun back after hearing a loud splash on the pavement.

"Ow!" she cried, clutching her knee. "That hurt!" She said pulling down her hood. It was then that Sirius realized just how beautiful she was. Her long, dark locks clung to her face as the water poured down. She had beautiful green eyes that gleamed through the darkness. She seemed pail from the cold with a tint of red on her cheeks from the frosty air. She looked up at him noticing him for the first time. She smiled at him, and what a beautiful smile it was.

"Hey there cutesy!" She laughed. "What are you doing out here?"

Sirius smiled to himself. 'I still got it.' He wagged his tail as he trotted toward her. He stared at her for a while, letting her pet him. 'She's it!' He thought. 'I can stay with her! Now I need to get her to love me!' He wagged his tail harder and licked her hands. 'This better work.'

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest thing!" The rumble of thunder could be heard as the rain hardened. "What do you say we get out of the rain?" She laughed as he licked her face. "I can use a hot bath right about now, and from the smells of it so can you!"

'Hey!' Sirius yelped, tilting his head. 'I'm a wet dog who's spent over 12 years in prison! What'd you expect? Dandelions!'

"Come on." She giggled, rising to her feet, "Lets go home."

She really was something else. Sirius felt himself growing fonder of her by the second. She had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He followed her blindly not even caring to look at where he was walking, only staring at her all the way home.

Looking down at him staring up at her, she laughed. "You really are a funny little guy! What should I call you?"

'Oh please not Pooky, or fifi, or fluffums, or-' he was interrupted by a sneeze. The cold had gotten to him.

"Bless you! I know! How about Snuffles!"

'Wow, smart too! That's what the kids call me!' He barked his approval wagging his tail.

"Then Snuffles it is!" She said walking into her house. "I know you'll like it here." She said as she began to prepare for her bath.

Sirius watched her contently. 'Oh I know I will!'


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sirius woke with a jolt. 'I must have dozed off.' He stretched his legs, yawning, and then looking up at her yelped in shock. She was dressed in a bathing suit, her hair still wet from her bath.

"Now it's your turn!" She smiled.

'Oh no!' He whined. 'Anything but that! Can I please do it myself?' he started to run, but she quickly grabbed hold of him. 'NO!' He yelped. 'I'm a big boy! I swear! I can do it myself lady!' He scrambled to get away from her, but couldn't break free. 'Damn she's strong!'

"Oh come on now! What is it with dogs and baths?" She asked, dragging him by his hind legs and into the hot tub.

'Oh sweet Jesus that's hot!' he yelped trying to leap out. 'You can't be like normal people and give me a cold one! You could've at least let it cool down first!'

"Calm down! It's only a bath! Trust me, you need it!" She said beginning to scratch him behind the ears. "I can't let you stink up the whole place!"

'Oooo, that's nice…' Sirius closed his eyes and lowered his head. 'Move a little to the left now, hey!' He barked as she stopped. He lifted his head and stared. He watched her looking through the cupboards.

"Now lets see. I know I still have some somewhere! Ah ha! Got it!"

'Oh no!' He yelped. 'Not that itchy shampoo! I'd prefer Herbal Essences thank you very much! It takes care of the fleas just fine! Plus it makes me smell like flowers!' His eyes widened as she began to rub on the dog shampoo. 'Oooo, that burns!' He cried. Looking up at her with sad, soulful eyes.

She stared down at him, making a playful pout face. "I know, I know. It's all right baby! I'm almost done!"

'PLEASE HURRY!' He calmed down as she rinsed off the suds and began to drain the tub. 'YES! Thank you, thank you!' He shook himself dry spraying water all about the room.

"Snuffles! Cut that out! We want the house to be nice for our guest!" She picked up a towel and began drying the room. "He'll be here any minute!"

'HE?' Sirius growled. He felt a burning sensation stream down through his chest and land sickeningly into his stomach. 'What do you mean _HE_!' He didn't quiet understand what was coming over him. He couldn't be jealous; there was nothing to be jealous of. After all, he was a dog, and bestiality was frowned upon. 'What was I thinking! I can't get attached! I will after all be leaving! She's just a sanctuary. Nothing more.' He continued watching her as she left the room to change. 'Maybe he's gay.' No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, the feeling would not pass. With out realizing, he began to growl.

She looked down at him shocked at his behavior. "What's wrong? Don't worry! I'm sure he'll love you!" She patted him on the head silencing him, and just then the phone rang. She left him picking up the phone. If it weren't for Sirius' good dog ears, he wouldn't be able to hear the conversation. He sat down next to her, listening carefully to every word.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Answered the voice. Sirius could hear muffled voices and music in the background.

"Hey Greg! What's wrong! Why aren't you here yet?"

"Sorry babe, I'm a little tied up right now, I'm not going to be able to make it." Sirius listened harder to the voices. To her the sounded like nothing more than static, but to him it was much more. It was another woman's voice. She sounded upset and anxious.

"Where are you?"

"I'm still in the office."

'Office my ass!' Sirius thought. He heard the girl in the back keep repeating, '"Come on hottie! I'm dying for some! Hurry and get off the phone so we can get to bed already!"' 'How dare he take advantage of such a kind woman?'

"But Greg! You always do this to me! Come on! Can't you leave early for once?"

"Look Kat! I told you this hundreds of times! I need this job so I can afford our wedding! Don't you trust me?"

'Kat…' It was then that Sirius learned her name. All this time he was so fond of her and so thankful and he hadn't even known her name! Well, in any case, this did not change how he felt. This fiancé of hers was two timing her, and after all she'd done for him, he couldn't let this 'Greg' character get away with it.

"Of coarse I do! I'm sorry." Kat cried.

"You should be!" and with that, he hung up.

Sirius cried as he watched her start to whimper. 'He'll never get away with this.' Sirius promised. 'I'll be the best damn guard dog she's ever seen!'


End file.
